Roadblocks of a Different Kind
by scarletskies-x
Summary: We all know Kai loves Hilary and Hilary, Kai. So they should be together, easy. Wrong! Not easy. If only a certain blonde would back off.
1. If only

Hey there. I'm back with a new beyblade fic! Hope you enjoy this one!

Tori- Yeah, this one might actually have a chance, not like the others…

Author- SHUT-UP!

Miko- They always fight, so don't worry…

Tori- Hmph!

Author- Hmph!

Miko- AOS doesn't own Beyblades or any of the other things in this fic, except her OC Misaki of course!

Tyke- On with the fic!

Hilary- OH and this chapter will all be in my POV

&&

**HILARY'S POV**

_I sat on a log next to Kenny watching a match between Max and Kai. Kai… He always made me blush so hard. Sometimes I wish I could just go up to him and tell him how I felt. But it wasn't that easy. You see…there was this certain 'roadblock'. _

"_GO KAI!" A shrill squeal came from a source beside me. Misaki. She was so annoying. Always hanging around us. We had ALL tried to kick her out of the team, not that she really was part of the team. I think even Kai had asked her to leave, but to no avail. She kept coming over. Before it was at least once a week, then it became once a day, then finally she started sleeping over. That's when I stopped attending practice. _

_Well not completely, I came over, every once in a while. This was one of those days that I'd decided to come over. Rei had called and informed me that she wasn't coming over, unfortunately she was. Seems she hid in one of the rooms before leaping out and joining everyone at breakfast. _

_She is such a bitch, I hate her. Yes, I hate her. _

"_Kai you rule!" She cooed, practically clutching his arm never intending to let go. "Hn," Kai managed to squeeze his arm out of her grip. _

_There she goes again. She's clutching his arm again, harder this time. Kai's not really doing anything but just letting her. YEP! Kai, the ice prince is letting Misaki, super bitch, seize his arm. Sighing, I got up and began to walk away. "Where're you going Hil, its lunch time?" Tyson yelled, stopping the brunette. "I think I'll have lunch at home, 'kay, see ya!" "'kay, bye!" Tyson grinned waving his arms about. I heard a few more see ya's and bye's before I walked out of the dojo's backyard. _

_While walking home, I couldn't stop thinking about Kai. Not Kai Kai, as in the hot sexy bishie that stole my heart, no, the Kai that let Misaki Kikoshi grope his arm. It was weird, I never thought Kai would let ANY girl touch him that way. _

_Maybe he had feelings for Misaki. That would explain why he lets her so close without telling her to back off. Once or twice he had told her or given her signs to back off, but that was over shadowed by his constant tolerance in letting Misaki make contact with him. Everyone knew Misaki LOVED Kai and I was never one to actually tell Kai how I felt. I wish I did. _

_But if I did, I'm sure Kai would never feel the same way as me, but maybe then the air would be cleared and I wouldn't regret not telling him. _

_Kai and Misaki…together. I shouldn't think those kinds of thoughts. But it's possible. Misaki loves Kai after all. Sometimes I wonder why I ever fell in love with someone who would never feel the same way. It pains me to think that Kai doesn't think about me that way. But it pains me even more to think that he think of Misaki in that way. _

_I arrived at my home, looking up at the two storey house. I took the key for the door from around my neck, unlocking the door. "Hey mum, dad, I'm home!" I called out. No answer. They must be out again. I walked into the kitchen finding a note placed upon the table. "We won't be home until late, there's twenty dollars there for you to order some pizza or buy something for dinner. Love mum and dad" It was so great to have my parents out almost every night. _

_Oh well, another night all to myself. Great. Hint: Sarcasm. I collapsed on the couch, turning on the TV. Nothing on tonight, as always. Guess I can always invite guests over. No, they're too much of a pain. I could always ask the guys for a sleepover. Then I wouldn't be alone. Oh wait. Then Misaki would be there too. It'd probably give her a chance to plant a million kisses on Kai, not that I don't think she's already done that. _

_I was silently in thought for a few minutes before deciding to stand up and get my note book. _

_Pulling it out of my backpack, I scribbled a poem I was thinking about the other day in my English lesson._

_People say you don't have a heart_

_But I beg to differ_

_You see you do have a heart_

_Because you stole mine_

_I sighed. This was a good example of Kai. 'Keep wishin' girl, we all know Misaki's got him caught around her little finger!' "No he's not; Misaki just can't accept that Kai has NO feelings for her!" I argued with my conscience. I argued with what my mind truly believed. No matter how obvious the signs are that he might be keen on her, I have to think differently. I'm sure Kai wouldn't sink THAT low. I mean, he knows Misaki's just some fangirl._

_But, aren't I also?_

&&

Short I know! I'm sorry. I just have so much homework to do, even though it's my school holidays. I really wanted to post this sooner and all. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer! That is, if you'll let me continue? Oh, and the poem there is my own. No-one else's. I did NOT copy it from any source!

Author- PLEASE LET US CONTINUE!

Tori- It'd save us trouble if we didn't have to…

Miko- Tori-san, don't think that way!

Tori- (rolls eyes) whatever

Author- Just R&R please peeps!

Miko- Thank you for reading my- I mean our story! BYE!


	2. H K and Kai

Yes, because of all those kind reviews I have decided to continue! Oh, I have also changed my name…again. I keep thinking my penname is a little depressing, so I decided to change it! I'm now Angelic Kitsune. Weird name huh. Okay, so should I just get onto the next chapter of Roadblocks of a Different Kind? I'm really thankful to all the reviews I received. I haven't decided whether to make this a two-shot, a three-shot or a story like Broken Pieces and Over the Pain. Anyway, enough rambling on right? Okay! Miko, Tori!

Tori- Hey everyone! Good to know you all enjoy this story, hope you'll still like it after this chapter!

Miko- May I please do the disclaimer? (Weird Mexican/Spanish accent)

Tori- Just before you do…check out my bestie's story, her penname is Yenn-Onne-Chan and she wrote ColdHearted. Check it out!

Miko- Yes, yes, now Kitsune-chan does not own beyblade or anything in this fic. Okay? But she does own Misaki Kikoshi!

Author- ON WITH THE STORY! **(Vote if I should bring Tyke into all this! For fans of Broken Pieces, you'd all know who this is)**

&&

(Ding, dong, ding, dong)

Hilary rushed to the door, exchanging ten dollars for a pizza. "Thanks," She smiled, closing the door. Heading to the lounge she took in the smell of the hot, tasty pizza. Placing the box upon the coffee table the brunette opened the box, taking a piece of the heavenly Italian pastry. Just as she was about to take a bite…

(Ding, dong, ding, dong)

'Oh great…' She muttered some incoherent swears as she walked to the door. Opening she voiced her current 'thoughts', "Listen, I'm really hungry so make this quick!" Since her ruby eyes had been shut, she didn't actually see who it was before her. "Sorry, I don't do quick!" The voice snapped. The brunette opened her eyes, "Oh, it's you!" "Yes it's me," Misaki glared at the brunette. "What do you want?" Hilary glared back, with much, much more hate. Misaki took an object out of her pocket and handed it to Hilary.

"What's this?" Hilary asked, holding the box, shaking it slightly. "Why are you asking me?" Misaki snorted. "You gave it to me, so I'd guess you'd know where it's from!" Hilary retorted. "All I know is I found it on my futon with an envelope attached to it." Misaki explained. "Where's the envelope?" Hilary asked, narrowing her eyes, knowing Misaki would already know what the envelope held, "Or why don't you just tell me?" Misaki rolled her eyes at the brunette and took an envelope from her bag, "Here, I couldn't open it because it's been super-glued or something and I don't have scissors with me at the moment!"

"Sure…" Hilary said sarcastically, snatching the envelope from Misaki. "A thanks would be nice!" Hilary examined the envelope before nodding to Misaki. A sign of thanks and to leave. Misaki snorted again and walked down the hall to the elevator. Hilary shut the door forcefully and went back to her previous activities. She inspected the envelope then decided to open it. 'Scissors, scissors,' Hilary reached for a pair of scissors and cut through the envelope, trying hard not to cut the letter within.

Once open, she slid out the letter. "Wonder who this is from..." She hummed lightly as her eyes scanned over the page.

_Hilary Tachibana_

_I wondered where you went tonight_

_I hoped you would return_

_So I could hold you in my arms again._

_Tomorrow night, 7:00 _

_By Hitashi lake_

_Be there and you'll meet someone who has wanted you for longer than the stars have shone. _

_H. K. _

Eyes widened, mind racing, heart thumping, Hilary bit her lip. 'Who could he be?' She asked herself. She stared at the letter for even longer. Reading it over and over, she eventually forgot the pizza she was supposed to eat and the movie she was going to watch. Suddenly, it occurred to her, the letter wasn't the only thing Misaki had handed to her. "Where's the box?" Hilary asked herself. She looked around the couch eagerly looking for the little box. "Oh yeah, it's on top of the TV!" She laughed nervously and walked over to the large widescreen.

She picked up the little scarlet box. She wondered what was inside, "Well only one way to find out!" Opening it, she was practically blinded by the glimmer of the object. It was a necklace. But it wasn't the necklace exactly that was nearly blinding Hilary, it was the pendant. It was a ruby heart. "I-it's beautiful…" She whispered. Picking it up carefully, she observed the golden beauty, gasping at every inch of the necklace her eyes laid on.

Even more cautiously, the brunette placed the necklace around her neck. Once locked from the little lock she rushed to the mirror. Her face glowing as she stared at the ruby heart. She made some poses, her eyes fixated on the shimmering pendant. "If only I knew who to thank for this…" She whispered, still captivated by the beauty of her latest jewel. 'Maybe I can figure it out!' She rushed back to the letter and held it up. "H. K.?" Hilary repeated looking at the initials of the letter-writer.

"I don't know any H. K.?" Hilary furrowed her brows in confusion. She stared at the initials, eventually tired and retired to bed.

&&

**KAI'S POV**

_Hilary left a while ago. I hear Misaki coming back in. She comes up to my futon and lies on. Great. "Where've you been?" I ask simply. She bolts up and her eyes seem to gleam at me. "I always knew you cared Kai-kun!" She snuggles up to my arm…again. "I don't…" I muttered to myself, evidently, she didn't hear it. _

"_You see Kai-kun, you don't need to worry about me, I just went to give Hilary a little note and this box…don't worry Kai-kun, I'm here now…" She purrs against my arm, I sigh. I manage to free my arm from her grip and tell her she should go to her own futon. "Why?" She pouts. "Because," I leave it at that and snuggle into my pillow. I didn't hear anything else, but her scramble off to her futon. It had been such a tiring day._

_Trying to get Misaki to leave me alone and stop harassing my arm was hard work. I wonder why Hilary left so early. She doesn't usually leave until dinner. Maybe Misaki really hit an anger spot. But Hilary did leave when I 'let' Misaki grope me. I only did that because I thought it would satisfy her. Not that I care if Misaki is happy. I just thought if I let her get what she wanted, then she would be happy, leave me alone and let me speak to Hilary. Yes, I want to speak to Hilary. _

_But that plan didn't work out quiet as well as I thought it would. Instead, Hilary left me alone and Misaki kept hanging around me. I didn't talk to her though, I just kept ignoring her. Damn, she is such a roadblock!_

_I turn over and glare at Misaki's sleeping form. Why must she stand in the way so much. Does she know? Is she trying to postpone my confession? I wish I could kick her out of the team. But despite the fact that I'm captain, I'm powerless to get that blonde bimbo outta here! "Damn…" I mutter hoarsely. It was so much easier when Hilary was sleeping in that futon. It was so much better. _

_I don't even know why Misaki started coming over. Obviously it was because of me, but why else? I growl and turn over again onto my back. Staring at the ceiling, I wonder if Misaki really did give the letter and box to Hilary. I wonder if Hilary read the letter and discovered what was inside. I wonder if Hilary figured out who H. K. was. I wonder if she's going to come to the lake and meet H. K. I wonder if she'll accept what he has to say. I keep wondering until my eyes finally give in and carry me off to dreamland._

**END OF POV**

&&

Hilary squinted as the sunlight entered her room. She groaned and turned away from the luminosity. "What time is it?" She asked herself and took a peek at her clock. It read 7:14 am. "Time to get up I guess," She swung her legs over the bed and into her warm, fluffy slippers. She staggered to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Once out of the shower, she changed and finally it struck her. Today. It was today. H. K. wanted to meet her today. Tonight. She squealed in glee and ran over to her phone. Dialing a number she waited for the other line to answer. "Hello?" Answered a rather groggy voice. "MARIAH!" The brunette shrieked into her phone. "Hilary…it's so early in the morning…what is it?" Mariah muttered. Hilary laughed, "Okay, okay, why don't I meet you at the mall today and explain?" "Alright, call Mariam too, okay…what time?" The pinkette asked. "Around 12, that okay?" Hilary asked. "Great, see ya, don't forget to call Mariam too!" "Yeah, see ya!"

Hilary hung up the phone, as did Mariah. Hilary then dialed another number.

A couple of rings before the other line answered. "Hello?" This voice didn't sound too tired. "Hey Mariam, its Hil, meet me at the mall today, I have something important to tell you and Mariah!" Hilary said. "What time?" Mariam asked. "Around noon, okay?" Hilary said. "Gotcha, see ya then!" Mariam grinned. "Yeah, see ya then!" Hilary hung up the phone. She glanced at the clock. 8:26 am. 'Still a while 'til I meet the girls,' She thought and went over to the couch. She switched on the TV and began to play with the ruby heart around her neck.

She smiled as it glittered in the light. "It's so beautiful!" She cooed again. "I just HAVE to thank H. K. when I see him!" Hilary squealed again, diving into a pillow beside her. She sighed as her face softened against the cushion. Her stomach grumbled, "Maybe it's time for breakfast!" Hilary stood and walked over to the kitchen, deciding what to have for breakfast.

&&

Hilary sat in her chair, beside her two friends. "So, what's all the hub-bub?" Mariah asked, staring at the gleam in Hilary's eyes. Hilary pulled the letter from her bag, "Read this!" Mariam snatched the note from Hilary grip. She and Mariah read through it, at least five or six times. "Who's H. K.?" Mariam asked. Hilary shrugged, "I wish I knew!" "Oh, my little Hilary's growing up!" Mariah embraced her brunette friend. "M-Mariah…air…need…" Hilary gasped. "S-sorry!" The pinkette stuck her tongue out playfully and let go of Hilary.

"So, are you gonna meet him?" Mariam asked. Hilary nodded ecstatically, "Yeah, this encounter might take my mind off Kai!" "So, 7 pm tonight, by Hitashi lake, Hilary's life's gonna change!" Mariah grinned.

Just a few tables down from the three jubilant girls, sat a blonde with her two bimbo friends. '7pm, Hitashi lake…Hilary?' Misaki thought, squinting at the brunette to make sure it really was Hilary. "So that's what was in the letter…" Misaki muttered to herself, "Naki, make a note!" The other dark blonde haired girl took a pink sticky note and a pink fluffy pen.

"What do you want me to write?" Naki asked. "Note this: tonight, 7 pm, Hitashi Lake, Hilary's meeting with someone," Misaki ordered the girl. "Okay…uhm…Misaki?" Naki looked up at her cousin. "What?" Misaki spat. "How do you spell 'seven'?" Naki asked. Misaki rolled her eyes, "Just write the number!" "Seven's a number?" Niaki, Naki's sister, asked. "YES!" Misaki growled. "How do you spell the number seven?" Naki asked. "UGH, let me write it!" Misaki stole the notepad from her cousin and hurriedly scribbled down the note.

'Guess Hilary's going to have another surprise…' Misaki smirked.

&&

**HILARY'S POV**

_It was 6 pm now. Another hour until my 'meeting'. I was actually really excited. I mean, this guy could turn out to be a serial murderer, but then again, he could really be the love of my life. I sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl. I just really wanna see who this H. K. is! Maybe he's someone I know. Maybe he's someone who I've never met before. He could be anyone! I sighed again, man, I gotta stop doing that. I better go finish getting ready. _

_It's a hard choice. I can either get high heels and look super sexy. Or wear my chucks incase I need to run away from this guy. What should I choose? Maybe I should just wear my skirt and add my chucks to the outfit. That should be fine. I'll look great and ready. _

_By the time I was finished, it was already 6:32. Not long now. I was so excited, my hands wouldn't stay still. They kept moving around, touching my outfit to make sure there were no wrinkles and it kept feeling the necklace. The pendant. I still couldn't get over how gorgeous it was. "Not long now…" _

_&&_

_After ten minutes of anxiousness and anxiety, I decided to leave my home and go to Hitashi lake. I walked down the roads, quietly humming to myself. _

_Once there, I saw a few movements up ahead. There were a few people there. "Lovers…" I laughed. And walked down to the edge of the lake. No-one was there. I glimpsed at my watch, it was 6:54pm. Well, it was another six minutes until I'd meet H. K. I sat down on a log, staring up at the stars seemingly smiling at me. I smiled back Then, I heard a few steps._

"_Come on Kai, you invited me here, why don't you kiss me?" It was Misaki. I'm sure of it. I could never mistake her voice for someone else's. "What?" That voice was definitely Kai's. Who else had a voice so strong or muscular? "Kiss me Kai!" She said seductively. There was an awkward silence before, "I knew you always felt that way about me!" "Hn," I heard Kai mutter. _

_Now I couldn't take this. Kai didn't love Misaki. He never felt that way about her. Right? But wouldn't that explain everything. Perhaps he kissed her and whispered his feelings for her. No. I couldn't take it; I didn't care if H. K. would be stood up because I left. _

_This meeting was supposed to make me forget Kai, but instead, it had broken my heart completely. I ran out away from the lake, making sure I didn't run into Misaki nor Kai on my way out. I felt the tears just urging to fall. I complied and the tears fell down my face. I ran all the way home. _

_Once home, I ran all the way up to my room. Collapsing on the bed I let the tears fall nonstop. Love was never this hard. I thought about Kai and Misaki. Together. That just made me cry even more. _

_Breaking my heart _

_Was never something I thought you'd do_

_But now you have_

_And I need to cry_

_For my stolen heart_

_Has been torn into pieces_

_This was a great day. I didn't think that this day would end up in tears. I thought I'd meet the love of my life. _

_I thought I'd forget Kai and move on. _

_But you see, loving someone is simple, to stop loving someone is difficult._

_That night, I finally cried myself to sleep. My dreams drowning in the tears of my sorrows._

&&

Hope that chapter was long enough! I'm sorry, it was hopeless right? It was boring and all…--'Maybe someone here can give me some pointers as to what the next chapter should be like? Or ANY ideas would be great. Please! Must I beg? PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME…PLEASE! Oh wait…I'm begging now…T-T And sorry about all the mistakes! Heh, I kinda rushed this since I wanted to post it soon for all you fans, and I don't have much time even though it's my holidays! P

Author- Please review.

Tori- Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it might not be long, but it took my quiet a while.

Author- You mean it took _me _quiet a while…?

Tori- Yeah, yeah! **Don't forget to vote whether Tyke Kinomoto (from Broken Pieces) should be brought into this!**

Miko- No it didn't, it took you a day to this all!

Author- Ahaha, well because of all the nice reviews, I decided I wanted to update really soon!

Miko- Okay, please review!

Signing off,

Kitsune-chan


	3. The Truth Always Comes Out In The Wash

So, this is the last chapter of Roadblocks of a Different Kind. I know this story has been hopeless and not so much entertaining. And I'm guessing it was very confusing too right? SORRY! My fault…my fault. I'll make it up to you…I WILL! At least, I hope I can! Okay, maybe I can't. I'll also try real hard to make this chapter long and appetizing! Hopefully you'll all be happy with how "long" I'll try to make it.

Tori- She keeps trying…

Miko- But unfortunately failing! (Still with Spanish accent! She's Spanish!)

Author- HEY, QUIET! I created you two!

Tori- No you didn't, our real creator is V-

Miko- YOU CANNOT SAY HER NAME OUTLOUD!

Author- YEAH! Sorry 'bout that, but you will never know our creator's real name!

Miko- YEAH!

Tori- Let's just get on with the fic?

Miko- Wait, Kitsune-chan doesn't own beyblades or anything she mentions in this fic!

Tori- She does own the poems and plot though!

&&

_**As I watch you walk away**_

_**I wonder if you'll turn around**_

_**And tell me those words **_

_**I've been waiting to hear…**_

_**My own made up poem**_

&&

**HILARY'S POV**

_There they go again. Crystalline tears falling down my tender features. How is it that I can't accept it? Why? I want to forget, but it's easier said than done. _

_(RING, RING, RING)_

_I wonder who's ringing. I look over at the screen of my mobile (or cell phone) and saw the name, Mariah. I really didn't want to talk to her, let alone explain what happened. My phone begins to vibrate, and I tiredly look at the screen and discover Mariah sent me a text. Might as well open it, the message read:_

"_Hey Hil, what happened last night? Meet me and Mariam at the mall today 'round 1:30 or so 'kay? We'll meet you there; you have a lot of goss to give us! We wanna know who H. K. is! Lol! Mar!"_

_Well, I need something to get my mind away from Kai. Maybe the girls and I will go shopping, that, means those dresses will keep my mind away from him! Sure I'll have to explain about what I found out last night, but knowing Mariah and Mariam, they would be kind enough to help me forget about it and move on to another subject! Hopefully. Who am I kidding? They might want to know about H. K., but that doesn't mean I'll forget about Kai. I mean, he was there after all. _

_Even if you only love someone_

_For a day_

_It'll take a lifetime_

_To forget them_

_I groaned. I wiped my tear-stained face with my sleeve. "Time to get a hold of yourself Hilary!" I told my self sternly. I had to get over him. I had to try and forget last night. I had to muster up all my power and energy to erase the memory of last night from my mind._

_I glanced at the clock, wow, it was already 12:13 pm. Was I wasting my tears for that long?_

_I'm crying_

_The tears stain my face_

_Then I realise_

_Why am I crying? _

_I should get ready. I had to meet the girls in about an hour or so, and I still I had to find a way to hide the fact that I'd been crying all night and morning. How was I supposed to do that? No amount of make up could cover up the pain. I sighed, getting up and walking to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and walked into it. I felt the droplets of warm liquid cascade down my body. _

_It was extremely relieving and helpful. Finally leaving the shower, I stood before the mirror. I glimpsed at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed I'd been in the shower for at nearly an hour. It was 12:59 now. I guess my vain attempt to forget about Kai had worked…after a long, long time. Hence the long shower. I quickly got ready and left in an instant. _

_I text Mariah back saying I may be a little late since I was going to take another path to the mall so I wouldn't pass the Lake or the dojo. _

**END OF POV**

**(NORMAL POV)**

Hilary arrived at the mall, silently thankful. She had to walk a long way to get there. The brunette walked down the mall not really caring where she was headed. "There you are!" A voice said. Hilary turned to face the voice. It was Mariah and Mariam. "Oh, hey," Hilary smiled lightly. "What's wrong?" Mariam asked, sensing there was a problem with her friend.

"Huh, nothing, nothing at all!" Hilary lied. "Right…" Mariam said. "C'mon, let's walk and talk!" Mariah grinned, taking her friend by the arm.

She and her friends walked down the mall, occasionally going into a shop and purchasing an item, "So, what happened last night?" Mariah asked her brunette friend. Hilary shrugged, "Nothing," Of course she didn't really want to explain to her friends that instead of revealing who H. K. was, she uncovered the affair between Kai and Misaki.

"Oh, c'mon," Mariam urged, "Tell us what happened!" Hilary opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly and instead shook her head intending never to speak of the previous night's incidence. Mariah started giving her a "kitty"-cat face and Mariam doing the same. (A/N except she was doing a puppy-dog one)

Hilary sighed and looked down to the ground trying really hard to ignore her friends. "Please!" Both her bey-girls pleaded. "N-nothing happened," Hilary tried to clarify, but to no avail, "Now please stop doing that!" "We will…" Mariah continued pouting, "When you tell us how everything went last night!"

"FINE!" Hilary agreed, inwardly sighing and wishing she hadn't caved in. Her two friends jumped up in joy, and linked arms with her. "Now, spill!" Mariam urged. "Okay, well last night you see…"

&&

"No way!" Mariah shook her head, not believing what Hilary had explained. "Kai and Misaki, no way!" Mariam said disbelievingly. "Yep, it's true, I'm not lying!" Hilary said; her heart dropping. "I can't believe it," Mariah said, thinking over what Hilary had said. "It's true, believe it!" Hilary said firmly, though still trying to grip reality.

"I couldn't believe it at first, but I can accept it now," Hilary sighed, her heart sinking deeper into the darkness of sadness and actuality, "I knew I never had a chance with Kai in the first place." "Don't say that!" Mariah intervened. The neko-girl tried difficultly to convince her obviously distressed friend that Kai would return Hilary's feelings if it wasn't for that obstructive Misaki Kikoshi.

"She was only in the way because she's with Kai!" Hilary told her friend. "Well, there is always H. K.," Mariah grinned, "He can help you forget about Kai!" "Maybe, but-" Hilary was cut short. "I don't think it will," Mariam finally spoke. "What?" Hilary and Mariah asked in unison. (A/N They didn't scream/yell it) "Because," Mariam started, "H. K. is…"

&&

**KAI'S POV**

_I haven't seen Hilary all day. I'm worried as to why she didn't come over last night. I didn't see her. So it must mean she didn't come. _

_I have been trying to call her at her house, but it always tells me to "leave a message". And despite the fact everyone sees me as the ice prince, the ice melted._

_Hilary was the flame that conquered the ice and liquefied it. _

_Great, here comes Misaki. "Hey Kai," She coos, "What're you doing tonight?" She snuggled up to my arm and I growled in annoyance. Hurriedly I moved away, simply hn'ing (A/N I think I made that up…but work with it, kay!) in reply. I hear her groan and follow me, clinging onto my arm this time. _

_I simply snarl in anger and try to get her off. She finally let's go, after much of my effort. "Oh, I get it," She smiles flirtatiously, "You wanna wait 'til tonight so none of the guys will see us!" I snort, "Whatever." With that said, I walk away and decided to go to the lounge where all the boys were watching The Simpsons (A/N I don't own them!). The lounge is the only place I can go that I won't have to endure Misaki's constant "snuggling". _

_I sit on one of the seats, my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes shut. "I'm pathetic?" I hear one of the Simpson characters say, "Because I borrow money from my ten year old son, well guess what, I still call the shots around here!" (A/N those are actual lines from the show, but I couldn't really remember them!) This is stupid. _

_All the boys are laughing, which is irritating me even more. I open my eyes and stare at the screen, glaring at it with all my worth. "Toyota Yaris," Great. Ads. I tap my fingernails on the arm rests, while I keep my eyes closed. "Do you mind?" Tyson asked irritated. I open my crimson orbs and glare at him. He glares back, then turns away to look at the television screen. _

_I begin to tap my fingernails against the arm rest once more. "KAI," He roars, "STOP IT!" My eyes snap open and I give him a killer look, "I'm going for a walk." Before exiting the room, I smack him on the back of the head. _

"_Where are you going Kai-kun?" Misaki asks sweetly. "No where," I say and try to leave quickly. "Let me get my coat!" She bites her lower lip and giggles. "No, I'm going alone," I say and leave instantly. "But Kai wait-" I don't wait for her to continue, but quickly exit the room and go on my walk. It's still light out of course. And the sun's shining since it is still about 3:30 in the afternoon._

_I walk all the way to Hilary's house and went up to the door. Reaching for the bell and ringing it, I wait for someone on the other side to answer. Nothing. I waited a little while longer, but still no-one answered. I rang the doorbell, becoming more and more impatient as each second passed. Growling a few curses and knocked on the large wooden door. "OPEN THE DOOR!" I command. _

_No-one answers. "Wait a second!" A voice says. Waiting, I begin to tap my foot while my arms are crossed over my chest. _

_A woman with chocolate brown hair opened the door. She had a smile on her face, despite the fact, I knew, that I probably annoyed her with my yelling and impatience. "Yes?" She says. I look at her. She looks a lot like Hilary, except she has hazelnut eyes. "I'm looking for Hilary," I say. "Hilary, oh I haven't seen her, I think she left a note saying she was meeting some girls at the mall downtown," The woman replies. _

"_You're Hilary's mom aren't you?" It was more of a question than a statement. She nods, smiling, "And you are?" "Kai, Hiwatari Kai," I smirk. "I'll tell her you came by," Hilary's mom says. "No, don't worry, I'll try and catch up with her at the mall." The woman nods and smiles, "Okay, see you later then Kai." She closes the door and I walk down the steps and onto the lawn. _

_I walk down the pavement on my way to the mall. Great. More stupid bimbos to deal with. I just got rid of Misaki. I didn't want to deal with more stupid bitches. _

_But I did want to see Hilary. And I guess meeting up with Hilary will make up for all the sluts there._

**END OF POV**

&&

"H. K. is Kai." Mariam finished. "But…H. K…. Kai...what?" Mariah tried to decipher how Kai could be H. K.

"Don't you get it?" Mariam asked her pink-haired friend. Mariah shook her head. Mariam looked over at Hilary who copied Mariah and shook her head as well. "H. K stands for Hiwatari Kai!" Mariam explained. Hilary gasped, "Kai…H. K., then it was him who wanted to meet me?" Mariam nodded. "That must mean Kai really wants you!" Mariah squealed. Hilary shook her head, "I don't believe it!" Mariam sighed, "Who else could it be?"

"It could stand for Hetsuko Kaminaki!" Mariah said, mentioning one of the boys in Hilary's school. "Or it could be Hiro Kinomiya!" Mariah said. "Hiro?" Hilary repeated, "He's Tyson's brother, come on!" "Good point," Mariam sighs, forgetting her previous discovery. Hilary looked away from her friends and said, "I need to go to the ladies' room for a sec."

&&

Hilary walked down the mall to the nearest restrooms. She was lost in her own world; bumping into people every once in a while. "Sorry," She would simply mutter and keep walking.

'Kai…H.K, impossible…' She thinks to herself, still doubting Mariam's resolution of the problem. While in deep thought, she bumped into another person. "I-I'm sorry!" She quickly blurted out, not looking up to see who she'd bumped into. Hilary was about to walk away, but instead she was held back. "What the-"

"Hilary?" She looked up to see familiar crimson eyes. "K-Kai?" She said, still staring into his eyes. "Where were you today?" The slate-haired blader asked. "I-I was b-busy," She stuttered, overwhelmed by Kai's hand still holding onto her shoulder.

"Yeah right," He looked her straight into the eye, but instantly forgot all rational thinking, "Then why didn't you come last night?" Hilary's eyes widened in amazement. Did this mean what Mariam said was right? It must. "Where was I supposed to go?" Hilary asked, now just playing with him and testing Mariam's presumption. "To the Hitashi Lake to meet H. K.!" Kai growled, his grip tightening on her shoulder.

"Ouch," Hilary groaned in pain. He lessened his grip and hn'ed a sorry. "How do you know about H. K.?" Hilary asked. "Hilary, how long does it take you to figure it out, H. K. is me!" Kai exclaimed. Hilary smiled, "Not long, just a few moments ago, I just wanted to test Mariam's guess that you were H. K."

Kai smirked, "You're good." Hilary smirked in return, "I know." But her smirk faded as she heard a voice. "KAI-KUN!" A female screeched. Kai turned around and Hilary cocked her head to a side to see who it was.

"Misaki…" Kai muttered. The blonde jumped onto Kai's muscular arm, "I knew you'd come here, you wanted to buy me a present didn't you?" "Hell n-" Before Kai could finish his sentence; Misaki crashed her lips onto them. Hilary gasped, 'That bitch!' She bit her lip hard, trying not to scratch the blonde's eyes out. The kiss continued, and Kai didn't push her away.

Misaki moaned. Hilary saw Kai's own two hands placed directly on Misaki's breasts. Hilary shook her head and ran off.

Finally Kai managed to latch the blonde bimbo off of him. She had her arms locked around his neck and legs around his waist. It seemed she didn't even care that people were staring.

"GET OFF ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kai growled. Misaki pouted, "You don't mean that!" "GO!" Kai demanded. Misaki ran off, crying. 'Where's Hilary?' Kai looked around him, but didn't find the brunette anywhere.

"This is where those guys said they were," A blue-haired girl explained to her friend. "Sure, I don't see anything except…" Mariah looked ahead of her, pointing at Kai, who looked back at them. 'Mariah and Mariam are here,' Kai thought, knowing they should know where Hilary was. He approached the two girls, who glared at him.

As soon as he reached the two girls, he got a slap. "How can you hurt Hilary like that?" Mariah growled. "I tried to push her off, but her arms and legs were locked onto me!" Kai growled. "What?" Mariam asked, looking at Kai weirdly. "Just before, I'm guessing that's why you're all here," The blader said. "Yes, but we meant at the lake, when you lured her there just so she could discover that you and Misaki were together!" Mariah justified.

"I never did that, Misaki just came over and flirted with me, I did my best to ignore her, and Hilary didn't come anyway," Kai said. "Yes she did, she just went to a different part of the lake," Mariah told him. "I think I get it, Misaki must have reached Kai first while Hilary was in another part of the lake," Mariam said, "So then, she must have heard Misaki flirt with you, so then she must have thought that you two were together and left!"

"Well duh!" Mariah laughed, "Where is she now anyway?" "While Misaki was groping me she left," Kai said. "She must have gone home," Mariam told them, "You should go see her." "I can't," Kai told them. "Why?" Mariah asked. "If she's mad at him, then we should let her calm down first," Mariam explained. Kai nodded, "Exactly, I better get going, I got something to do."

"Right, bye!" Mariah smiled. "Yeah, see ya!" Mariam grinned, "Remember to wait until she's calm!" "Hn," The blader walked away and out of the mall.

On his way home, Kai had a new plan to apologize to Hilary and tell her the FULL truth.

&&

Lying on her bed, Hilary sighed. 'It's all true then,' the brunette thought. 'He must have magically fallen in love with Misaki that exact night!' It was a stupid thought, and she knew that, but that was the only thing that would explain what happened. "Hilary dinner!" Her mother shouted out. "I'm not hungry!" She replied. "Alright, try and eat something later!" Her mother said. "Okay!" Hilary said.

Sighing again, the brunette rolled over.

(Knock)

"What was that?" She got up and went over to her door, opening it. No-one. 'What?'

(Knock)

She turned around and saw a small rock hit her window. She walked over to her window and flung them open. She saw lights flashing in the sky. There were fireworks. She looked at them, they were pictures. Some of them were hearts and stars. Lots of pretty things in different colours.

Suddenly a blimp flew by. It was an enormous blimp and the screen was extremely visible from the ground. The blimp flew over some houses and stopped, unexpectedly, some gold words flashed onto the screen. They read:

_Hilary I'm sorry_

_Forgive me?_

_Please_

_I never told you this,_

_I sometimes I don't believe I do,_

_But the truth is, _

_I love you…_

Hilary gasped. The words flashed by pretty quickly, but you would still be able to read it. "Who-" "Colourful isn't it?" A voice said. Hilary looked down quickly and realised who it was. "Kai?" "The one and only," He smirked.

"You…did…this?" Hilary asked, still amazed what Kai did. He nodded, "Jump down, I'll catch you." Hilary smiled, completely trusting the Russian. She jumped down and landed right into Kai's muscular arms. Kai let her down and smirked. "You went to all this trouble for me?" Hilary asked. "No," Kai answered. Hilary cocked her head to a side, "What?" "I did it for this…"

The Russian leaned down and kissed her. Long and sweet. He held her waist as she latched her arms around his neck.

It wasn't long before they broke apart for air. "Wha-what…" "Unexpected?" Kai raised a brow. "Yes…but good either way!" Hilary grinned. Kai leaned in again for another kiss. Hilary moved her face from his reach and giggled. "Little minx," Kai smirked.

"What…does this all mean?" She giggled, as Kai tried to reach her lips again and again. "What do you think it means?" Kai stopped. "So you really don't have ANY feelings for Misaki?" Hilary asked. "Hell no," Kai shook his head.

"Then why with the…hands earlier…?" Hilary asked, referring to Kai's hands "position" previously. "I was trying to push her off and my hands were in an awkward place," Kai explained, "She latched onto me, and it's really hard to get her off you if she's locks onto you." Hilary giggled, "Guess you already got your fill of that!"

"Yeah," Kai rolled his eyes. "Why'd you let Misaki touch you all those times?" Hilary asked. "So she'd leave me alone," Kai replied simply. Hilary thought about this, quieting for a little while. Whilst she was in a trance of trying to figure something out, Kai used this to his advantage and caught Hilary's lips.

When they broke apart, Hilary smirked. "What?" Kai asked curiously. "You wanna date me, you wanna love me, you wanna kiss me…again," Hilary giggled. Kai smirked, "Haven't I made that clear enough?" Hilary giggled again, shaking her head, "Nope, you've only mentioned that you wanna kiss me!"

"Then would this make you think I wanna love you?" Kai asked; pointing to the sky. Hilary looked up.

In a glittering silver, the fireworks shot into the air, spelling out three simple words, that Hilary loved to hear.

_**I LOVE YOU**_

&&

And how's that? THE FINAL CHAPTER! IT'S OVER. THANK GOD! Now to get to the next chapter of Broken Pieces, or maybe Over the Pain should be updated now! SORRY TO ALL THE FANS OF OTP! I know I haven't updated for a long time, and no I haven't lost the will for this story, I just haven't had time. Oh, and I'm just going to make something clear here. You see when I mention my fics, I don't always call them by their full name. So I use acronyms, here's the list:

OTP – Over The Pain

BP – Broken Pieces

TPGS – The Perfect Girl Saga

RBOADK – Roadblocks of a Different Kind

WIN – Who I need

NADMYS – Not All Dare Make You Suffer

TF – To Feel

IIT – Is It True

HDIK – How Do I Know

Just wanted to pass time…haha. LoL! Sorry. Ignore that if you want, I'm just bored. At least ten minutes before I go to bed. (Sigh) I have PE tomorrow…with the next door class! GRR! NOO! I better go sleep.

NIGHT!

Signing off,

Kitsune-chan


	4. Misaki Gets Hers

_**OH, and I didn't have so many ideas, so this may suck a lot. Sorry!**_

And here goes another chapter of Roadblocks of a Different Kind. I know very well how much lots of you despise this little blonde bimbo and even though she's my own creation, I hate her too. I DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL. Forget the "I-made-her" stuff, ha! I hate her. I don't know how to make her cry though…hmm. I'll need more ideas. But since this is only ONE chapter dedicated to Misaki-bashing, I won't be able to ask for or even feel the need to ask for more ideas. Anyway, should I just hand it down to my three muses, (four if you include Angel) Girls!

Author – Yes, she means me!

Tori – Pfft, yeah whatever. Dream on!

Angel – Why am I in this?

Miko – Because you are a Vprincess creation so you must stay here.

Author – Okay, can we just start the Misaki bashing already?

Tori – (Ignores Author) actually, she isn't just a Vprincess creation. She's different.

Angel – (Also ignores Author) Special? In a bad way? Or good way?

Miko – (Ignoring Author too) Good way. You're a Vprincess Muses Creation.

Angel – Hehe, how's that for different!

Tori – Should we continue now?

Author – That's what I just suggested!

Tori, Miko, Angel – (Ignoring Author) ON WITH THE MISAKI BASHING!

Venus – Sorry for the long A/N! HAHAHA SUFFER! Oh, and this chapter is started on the day AFTER Kai's confession.

Author – And if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. And please ignore them!

&&

_**It may be hard, to live in a world like ours.**_

_**But with a person like you by my side,**_

_**I can know I always have a hand to hold,**_

_**And a shoulder to lean on.**_

_**A poem by me, made on the SPOT!**_

&&

In glittering silver, the fireworks shot into the air, spelling out three simple words that Hilary loved to hear.

_**I LOVE YOU**_

&&

A petty blonde sat alone in a café, staring hard into the coffee she purchased. 'How can he say that to me?' She thought. "Maybe he loves me so much, he wanted to push me away so that as soon as I'm of age he can give me a good present!" Saying her thoughts out a little too loud, onlookers began to stare at her curiously and quizzically.

"Jealous?" She smirked as a few girls gave her the "look". Misaki was still confused despite her recent considerations. Of course her nut-sized brain couldn't really handle an idea that long, so by the time she had finished stating her idea, she had completely forgotten what it was she was talking about in the first place. Just remembering, she giggled. Standing, entirely forgetting the coffee that still stood on the table, she headed for the exit.

She walked down the streets, heading for the dojo. 'I hope Kai's there when I get to the dojo!' She giggled excitedly and continued prancing to her "home".

&&

"Hey, I'm home!" She twittered. Obviously, this wasn't really her home, but since she was sleeping over every night, she started to consider it home. Even if no-one else wanted it to be. "HELLO!?" Her voice bellowing down the hall of the dojo. She took off her shoes and walked down to the backyard.

Once there, she peeked out, seeing a match between Max and Rei. "HEY! Where's Kai?" She screeched, making Max and Rei's concentration plummet. "He's in the freaking bedroom. Shut-up and let Rei and Max focus!" Tyson answered rather harshly.

&&

"I think I heard Misaki's voice," Hilary managed to say, in between heated kisses with her newly-found boyfriend. "So?" Kai simply said, not wanting there to be too much conversation in this session. "I'm just saying. What if she catches us?" Hilary asked, leaning her head away from Kai so he couldn't reach her lips, despite the fact she was pinned onto the wall. "She can catch us, then maybe she'll leave me alone," The Russian answered.

"O-okay," Hilary said and continued her serious make-out session with her boyfriend.

&&

"I wonder what Kai's doing in the bedroom? Maybe he's looking for me! OH NO!" The blonde rushed to the room she shared with the boys and occasionally Hilary.

She slammed the door opening, quickly blurting out before thinking, "KAI I'M SO SORRY I WASN'T HERE. I STILL WANT MY PRESENT!" Just realizing Kai and Hilary were in the room, she gave them a perplexed look, "What happened here?" "Hn," Kai ignored her, and moved back to Hilary lips. He caught them in an instant, and Hilary was clearly not one to complain.

"Eep, Kai don't kiss her! Who dared you to do this?" Misaki looked at the slate-haired blader and approached him. Kai continued to ignore the rambling blonde and resumed his kisses on Hilary. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She squealed, quickly pushing Kai off of Hilary, with no such avail. Kai, irritated by Misaki's constant questions, stood and over shadowed the blonde.

"If you don't mind, I'm busy," Kai smirked before saying the last part of his sentence, "With my girlfriend." Misaki gasped, mentally sucking all the air around her into her lungs. "Who's your girlfriend?" The blonde could never follow on quiet quickly and would always need a long, descriptive, helpful explanation before understanding. Kai rolled his eyes as bent down, taking Hilary by the hand. She took it and was hoisted up.

"WHO!?" Misaki asked rather impatient and curiously. "Are you that slow Misaki?" Hilary was never one to be mean to people, or brag about things she got that were better than others. But with Misaki, an exception could be made. The brunette snuggled up to Kai's chest, planting a small kiss on his cheek. She turned back to face the blonde and smirked evilly. "Come again?" She looked at the couple, still not understanding. After an awkward silence, her eyes widened and she gasped again, "You mean…you…two?"

Thankful she had understood, the couple nodded and sighed gratefully. "NO WAY!" Misaki shook her head unbelievingly. "I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"Believe it," Hilary smirked again. Kai smirked and kissed leaned down, kissing his girlfriend. Misaki watched them in horror. "Does this mean you're sleeping over tonight?" Kai whispered in her ear. Hilary felt his hot breath against her ear, and giggled softly, "Yes." Misaki stood there, watching the couple silently swearing and cursing the brunette.

"HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY MAN!?" Misaki growled loudly. Hilary was slightly taken aback by Misaki's sudden outburst though she had heard Misaki scream and bitch more times than she could count. "Steal your man? When was he ever yours?" Hilary quirked a brow at the blonde, smirking. "Kai's MY man," Misaki glared at the brunette, "He doesn't want you! He just feels sorry for you, that's why he's going out with you. YOU'RE A ONE-NIGHT STAND!"

"One-night stand!?" Hilary raised her voice slightly, glaring at Misaki. The blonde smirked, nodding, knowing she had hit a sweet spot in Hilary's short temper. "AS IF!" Kai rolled his eyes at Misaki's desperate antics, "Are you that hopeless." The two arguing teens looked over at the Russian, Hilary smiled, Misaki kept staring, confused. "Are you talking to me or her?" Misaki asked.

"You," With that said Kai took Hilary by the wrist and lead her out of the room. Misaki stood in the middle of the room, baffled.

&&

That night, as everyone was gathered around the dinner table, enjoying, well, dinner. Hilary had re-joined the team at their feast. As a celebration for Hilary and Kai's "hook-up", a party was held. Some of the other bey-girls were invited and so were other friends of the Bladebreakers. "To Kai and Hilary! They may not be married yet, but when they are, we can always hold a BIGGER party!" Tyson cheered, as everyone held their glasses up in festivity.

It seemed Misaki was the only person not enjoying the night's merriments. 'What's so great about her!? Why would Kai EVER want a girl like that!?' She huffed angrily, and left the room in anger and silence.

She leaned on the wall outside and pouted, "I can always make Kai jealous to get him back." She smirked, knowing exactly what she was going to do to get her "man" back. Not that Kai ever belonged to her in the first place.

&&

"TYSON, DAICHI, WAKE UP!" Hilary bellowed as she shook the two sleeping bladers, as everyone else stood behind her waiting for her to succeed in waking Daichi and Tyson up. The two groaned and turned away. "GET UP!" She roared. Still no answer, she huffed angrily and walked out of the room. "Dude, she's pissed at you. It's her first day back, and you piss her off. Nice move!" Rei rolled his eyes at the two lazy bladers.

"She's not mad…" Tyson mumbled as he snuggled into his pillow. "Yeah, she just gave up on us," Daichi grinned, he too snuggling into his pillow. "Don't get too comfortable…" Kai smirked, just glancing side-ways out the door. He knew something Tyson and Daichi didn't and the glint in Kai's eye plus that smirk just agitated the two.

"TYSON, DAICHI!" A shrill scream came from the hallway, and in seconds a brown blob stampeded into the room and poured a bucket of ice cold water onto Tyson and Daichi. "What the f-," The two drenched bladers glared at the brunette who was dangerously breathing heavily.

"Now, are, you, two, awake!?" She asked, saying every word in a different breath. "Y-y-yes…" The two nodded, hurriedly getting up to change. No-one could cool down Hilary's temper. Except Kai of course. "Nice work. You got both of them out of bed. Hm, not even ten o'clock yet." Kai snaked his arm around Hilary's waist, kissing her. "GET A ROOM!" Daichi called out, before running out of the room with everyone else following not far behind.

Ignoring them, the two continued their kiss-fest.

&&

After breakfast, which no-one else seemed to enjoy since Tyson and Daichi were the only ones eating, the team went to the beach for a day of practicing.

Hilary brought her bikini since she wouldn't personally be doing any training, just lazing around, soaking in the sun.

&&

"Tyson, concentrate!" Hilary yelled, tilting her sun hat slightly to keep the sun from her eyes, despite the fact she was wearing her designer sunglasses. "I am! But you keep scolding me!" The champ yelled back. Hilary rolled her eyes, and decided to ignore him.

"Oh stop it!" A voice giggled flirtatiously. Hilary looked up curiously; she recognized the voice but decided to double check. 'Misaki?' She furrowed her brows in confusion and stared at the brunette. Misaki was playfully slapping a guy's arm, "Silly!" She giggled.

"What the hell is she doing with a guy like that?" Hilary asked herself, even if she was going to get no reply. "Thank God for water!" She heard Daichi mutter beside her. She glanced at the red-head, and shook her head. She felt someone sit beside her. Completely forgetting the Misaki and another hot guy thing, she looked beside her.

"Kai," She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Kai slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead, softly.

"Hi!" A voice chirped, making the group turn to the source. "What're _you _doing here Misaki?" Tyson glared at the Japanese blonde. "Just hanging…with my new boyfriend! Come here!" She grabbed another teen by the arm. "Uh, Hi. I'm…Yuki. I'm Misaki…cous – I mean boyfriend." The boy coughed, and cleared his throat.

Hilary raised a brow at Misaki. "Did you nearly say cousin?" "NO! Shut-up! NO HE DIDN'T, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND GOT IT! BOY-FRIEND!" Misaki growled, trying desperately to make her point clear. "Pfft, whatever," Hilary muttered. "It's true!" Misaki hollered. "I didn't say it wasn't." Hilary shrugged.

Misaki gave her a confused expression. The brunette shook her head, "Any want sodas?" A chorus of mes' went through the group. "I'll buy my own!" Misaki held her head high and dragged her "boyfriend" away.

The group watched the two walk away.

&&

"She was cute." Yuki grinned. "What?" Misaki snapped back, angrily. "That girl you were arguing with. What was her name now?" Yuki pondered for a while, "Hilary! That's her name! What a beautiful name!" "You're supposed to be MY boyfriend today!" Misaki pouted.

"How can I be your boyfriend Misaki? I'm your cousin." Yuki sighed.

&&

"That Yuki was very familiar!" Hilary said as she sat down on her beach towel with a soda in her hand. "Yeah. Actually, he kinda looked like Misaki y'know!" Max laughed. "Why would someone pose as someone's boyfriend if they're related? And this is Misaki we're talking about here." Everyone nodded, "Well maybe she's just that desperate!" Hilary laughed, sipping her soda.

"I'm back!" They heard Misaki's voice. 'Not that we asked you to come back,' Kai took a sip of his soda as well and rolled his eyes at the girl's voice. He felt her sit beside him and snuggle up to his arm. Kai cleared his throat and shuffled away from her. She shuffled closer. "Why are you trying to ignore your _real _girlfriend?" Misaki fluttered her lashes flirtatiously. It was so obvious just how desperate the blonde was at the moment.

"Kai isn't ignoring me," Hilary smirked, playing Misaki's game. "Yes he is!" She argued. "He isn't ignoring me at all," Hilary smiled mischievously. "He is! Wait! You're not what I meant. I'm Kai's REAL girlfriend!"

Misaki scowled at the brunette before standing. "I HATE YOU!" Misaki ran off crying, obviously trying to get sympathy from Kai. But the blue-haired blader completely ignored this desperate attempt and continued to sit with his arms folded across his chest.

&&

Misaki walked down the streets the next morning. She had been invited to the park by an anonymous person. She was reluctant to go, but considered the thought it could be Kai who invited her and requested her to come anonymously so Hilary wouldn't know.

She grinned at the thought of Kai Hiwatari going behind Hilary's back. She grinned at the thought of Hilary's boyfriend being unfaithful. She grinned at the idea of Kai Hiwatari finally being hers.

The blonde skipped down the roads and to the park. Her face beaming as soon as she got there. Her eyes scanned the area, searching for the blue-haired blader.

Looked towards a bench, she found exactly what she'd been looking for. "Kai!" She squealed, running towards him. Said boy turned slightly, and saw the blonde running to him. "Misaki." He smirked. "Oh Kai! I knew it was you who wanted to see me!" Misaki hugged him, her arms wrapping around Kai's neck.

"Uhh…yeah…right." He reluctantly hugged her back. "Oh I knew you didn't like Hilary at all!" Misaki cooed, moving away from Kai and shifting to sit next to him. "So…what did you want?" Misaki tried to close the gap between she and Kai, but he turned away from her.

"Aw, Kai?" She pouted, "What's wrong?" "Hn. Nothing." He tried to rid himself of the space between them, but with much hesitation. He didn't want to cheat on Hilary at all. "Misaki," He whispered huskily, "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so." She nodded and slowly closed her eyes.

Smirking, Kai stood from his spot and walked away silently. In the bushes, Tyson and Daichi sat quietly awaiting their time to shine. "Go." Hilary ushered the two, as they quickly stood. Tyson ran over in-front of Misaki.

He revealed a camera hidden under his shirt. Hurriedly, he snapped a few photos of Misaki's pose of kissing air. He held back a laugh, before running back to his hiding spot with Kai and Hilary. Once arrived to the hiding spot, Kai and Hilary were heavily making out. Tyson silently snapped a photo of them for…future purposes.

As the camera made the click sound, both love-struck teens realised Tyson's presence and swiftly parted. "TYSON!" Hilary bellowed. "Tyson you piece of-" Before Kai could finish his scolding, Daichi came running towards them.

"Guys! Caruso just went over to Misaki. He's ready for it, he's just waiting for Kai." Daichi panted as he reached the three teens. "Okay." Kai got up from his spot and walked back to where Misaki sat earlier.

"Ready Caruso?" Kai whispered to the black-haired Spanish boy. He nodded, "Yeah." "Go." Kai smirked.

Caruso sat in the same spot Kai had sat before. "Kai…where are you? Can I open my eyes yet?" Misaki wailed. "No, not yet. I have a…surprise for you." "Oh, okay Kai sweetie!"

Said boy rolled his eyes as Caruso readied himself.

Caruso was what you'd call the dorkiest boy in the school. He was really smart and, well, not what people would consider handsome. Misaki apparently hated him.

Caruso was the only guy who actually wanted to crack on to Misaki, but she denied him. People sorta pushed him around after that. They considered him the biggest nerd in the school, so Misaki with **him **would be a crack up!

"Go." Kai smirked. "Kiss me now…" Misaki whimpered as Caruso sat beside her.

Caruso closed the gap between him and Misaki. Tyson hastily snapped another photo of Misaki, but this time it was with her and Caruso kissing! He took numerous photos from every angle. He threw up the camera to Rei to get a bird's eye view. "Oh..." As they parted, Misaki slowly opened her eyes.

From the around the pond and the city streets, a scream echoed across the park and roads.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misaki screeched as everyone blocked their ears. The sound of Misaki's voice still penetrated to their ears and they all cringed.

Once she ran out of gas and finally quieted, all that was heard Misaki's ragged breath and everyone else sighing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CARUSO!?" Misaki yelled, more-or-less scolding the black-haired boy than asking him a question. "I-I…you wanted to kiss me?" Caruso stuttered, "You said so?" Misaki screamed again.

&&

People laughed as they watched the television in the halls at their school. "Hah! Good job Ty!" A random boy laughed as he tapped Tyson on the shoulder. "Thanks!"

"Hey look at this!" A girl laughed as she pointed at the front page of the school newspaper. "That's Misaki! Look at her pose!" The three girls laughed as they continued to walk to their lockers.

Misaki walked into the gates, looking from side to side. She heard much commotion outside the school gates, but as soon as she entered the grounds, everyone quieted and silence engulfed the school. Everyone stared at her but no-ne said anything. A few whispered spread across the crowd, "That's her…" One said. "Misaki Kikoshi…" Another muttered. "Gosh, she sure has guts to come back here…" A girl whispered to her friend.

"What are you all looking at?" Misaki asked rudely. No-one answered her but continued to walk around the school and finish what they had been doing before her arrival.

Misaki stepped into the school hall; she heard the many laughs of people from further down the hall. Deciding to investigate, she continued down the hall to the source of the laughter. She opened a door to one of the several random rooms in the school. As she entered, Max was just rewinding the video they were watching.

No-one noticed Misaki's presence since they were too occupied with the video that was playing before them.

"Kiss me now…" A voice on the television groaned as the group cracked up. "So funny man!" Tyson laughed.

Misaki stood, shocked, near the door of the room. Her eyes wide open and her mouth gaping. Hilary was the first to notice her attendance and turned to greet her. "Hey Misaki!" Hilary laughed with sarcasm obvious in her voice. "Damn you! I HATE YOU ALL!" The girl began to whimper then tears streamed down her face.

"I HATE YOU TACHIBANA!" She screamed before disappearing out the door of the room.

&&

"No-one hear from Misaki?" Everyone else shook their heads. "Nope, I did hear she ran off with her 'boyfriend'." Hilary laughed. Her friends burst into tears (of joy). They had finally rid themselves of Misaki Kikoshi and she was no longer able to annoy them.

"The witch-bitch has gone!" Tyson cheered as everyone raised their glasses. "YEAH!"

&&

Bad ending I know. I was just in a rush and was half asleep! Anyway, yeah it's done! I know she didn't suffer so much, but I hope it was enough. Well it was actually enough to make her run away and cry! (YAY!) Well thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

REVIEW!

Tori – Finally done, eh?

Miko – Yeah pretty much. Done at last!

Author – My butt hurts….

Angel – That was mean…

Tori – Like anyone cares!

Author – Anyway…review!


End file.
